1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a paper stacking apparatus for office machines and, more specifically, to such a paper stacking apparatus for printing machines such as dot matrix printers. The paper stacking apparatus includes an accessory frame located above the platen of the printer, which has a paper feed duct and angular pockets or stackers in the vicinity of the platen -for receiving single sheets after printing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As seen in the German Patent No. DE-PS 28 56 950, the prior art forms a paper guide duct. As disclosed therein, the above-mentioned single sheets are transported tangentially to the platen and then into the stacker. In this prior art stacker, the single sheets are stacked on top of one another according to their sequential numbers (1, 2, 3, 4, etc.), so that the highest number is always on top. The disadvantage of this arrangement is that the pages must then be rearranged from top to bottom. Such a rearrangement may not be unreasonable for up to five sheets of paper, but over the long run, such rearranging is time-consuming, troublesome and expensive.
The above-mentioned patent is incorporated by reference as if the entire contents thereof was fully set forth herein.